D2: It Ain't All About Hockey
by FuckYouImGorgeous
Summary: Lisa Osiree was selected to be apart of team USA Hockey. But as the title says, It ain't all about hockey! What then? friendship? family? enemies? love?
1. Lisa Osiree

_Psk._

_Psk._

_Psk._

I held a sharp blade in my hands, slowly carving my initials _L.I.O _on the pale wooden hockey stick resting on my lap. It was an old stick I got from my Grandpa Colton. An ex-hockey player back in the days. It was actually the first hockey stick I ever held in my life. Grandpa gave it to me when I took interest on playing hockey; I was 4, at the time. 9 years have past, and it's still in the good hands of mine. _Surprisingly._

I'm not good with things, and so it's a wonder how I kept an _old_ stick stay in it's good form without breaking or losing it.

_Psk. _

_Psk._ And...

_Psk._

Alas it's done! I admire my work a bit more before putting the stick back in my shelf full of hockey sticks. I turn back around and jumped; laying on my bed. I snuggled closed to my pillow, resting my whole entire body.

_Ahh it feels good!_

Today's practice was... Interesting. _Very tiring._ _Very intense. _I just have to rest.

Staring at the blue ceiling, I bit my lip softly, my mind processing about what had happened earlier at the rink.

_Flashback..._

_"Nice shot Osiree!" I smiled when my coach cheered for me as I made a goal. Though it wasn't really a game, it was just a practice, a scrimmage._

_My teammate kayla patted me on the back. "I still can't get over your shot Lisa. Where the fudge did you learn that from?"_

_I smiled and said, "My grandpa taught it to me. He called it the iron hit."_

_"Can you teach it to me?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes. Aw..._

_"kay, I would love to, like literally. Just that grandpa said only family can learn it. Sorry." I gave her a sympathetic smile._

_"S'okay... i'll just invent my own shot!" We laughed together._

_We both hear a whistle from coach finnigan and quickly skated towards him... And an old guy in a suit. "Okay practice is over! You guys can go home and rest for tomorrows game."_

_Everyone started skating towards the exit, until I heard my name. I turn around. "Uh Lisa, can I talk to you for a bit."_

_I nodded and skate back to coach, eyeing the man beside him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Osiree I want you to meet . He has good news to tell ya."_

_"How ya doing ? Im Don Tibbles, hendrix hockey apparel."_

_My eyes widen at the word "Hendrix"._

_Damn what's goin on here?_

_"Um hi. What is it exactly that you want to tell me sir?"_

_He smirk. "Well Ms. Osiree, are you aware of the upcoming Junior Goodwill games this year?"_

_Junior Goodwill games? I think I heard of it before. Its like the Olympics for kids._

_"Uh, yeah... What about it?"_

_"Well, I would just like to tell you that team USA hockey is recruiting outstanding players from around the country." Mr. Tibbles and Coach grin at me. "And you're one of them."_

_I stared at them in shock._

_**What?!**_

_Did I heard him right? Team usa hockey. Recruiting. Players. Me?_

_Holy Fuck. WHAT._

_"Uh - uh ..I, Im sorry?" I try to speak cleary but all I do is stutter._

_Mr. Tibbles laughed. "We would like you to play for team USA hockey, , of course for the goodwill games. I can see you have potential. You're one of the top scorers there is on our record. And the shot you did back a minute ago? From the looks of it... I say with your skill, USA has a chance of winning."_

_WOAH._

_This is really happening? A man who I just met probably gave me the biggest most exciting news in my life. They're asking me to join_ _team USA, hell I'm playing for our country! I have a chance to show the world what I can do! Cheesy I know. But my dream is coming true. Like literally. Hockey has always been my main priority. Not school, not friends, not love life... But hockey._

_"I just- wow! Thank you so much! This is unbelievable. This is serious right? I mean me? Dude this is fantastic!"_

_ smiled nodding._

_Coach Finnigan grinned at me. "Im proud of you sport. You work hard in every practice, every game, and now here's the achievement." He chuckled._

_I smiled at him nodding._

_"Now I already informed your parents about this. They said yes... Now its all up to you now.. But I guess from your reaction, its a go?" Mr. Tibbles ask._

_I nod my head rapidly. "Hell yeah!- I mean sorry... Totally! Yes!"_

_Mr. Tibbles nodded smiling. "Alright! Well better be ready in three days. You'll be leaving for Minnesota, you'll meet your new team."_

_I smiled sadly. Aww. New team. Damn I'm gunna miss my old team and coach finni..._

_ and coach walk away talking._

_I turn around, and started skating. While doing so, everything is slowly coming to me. My heart suddenly starts pumping rapidly and I have__my tummy churning in a second._

_I, Lisa Iris Osiree, is going to Junior Goodwill Games, to play hockey, for team USA..._

_End of Flashback..._

I smiled to myself. It really was unexpected for me. To be ask to join a new team for the country was just...ridiculous. Not complaining though.

This is probably the best day of my existence.

I wonder who my new teammates will be? Who is the coach? When are the games? Damn I should've asked for more information. Stupid me.

I'll just have to wait three more days and I'll finally meet them.

.

.

.

3 days later

"Bye mommy. Love you so much!"

"Oh sweetie! Love you too! Take care alright? I'm so proud of you. And make sure to call me when you notice something going wrong alright. Don't talk to strangers. Don't get hurt and-"

I rolled my eyes and cut her off. "-Don't get into trouble. I know, I know!" I smiled.

She grinned and hugged me before I talked to granddad.

"Sup Grand!" I laughed. He was kinda the cool grandpa everybody likes. Still cool and active.

"How ya doin' sport! So you going to the Olympics huh? Do great alright? Bring home the bacon!"

I nodded. "I will."

"Okay..." he smiled game me a big bear hug.

We let go and I went to grab my luggage. I wish I had a dad to hug. But no he chose his other family than his real daughter. Pathetic isn't it? I wave my last goodbye to them, turning around quickly so they wouldn't see a tear rolling down my right cheek. Wiping it off, I hold on to my luggage tightly and headed to the plane.

Yeah I forgot to tell ya I was already at the airport. Ready for Minnesota. I'm

I was a nervous wreck. First of all, this is my first time flying alone. Second, I'll be meeting a new team and a coach whose been playing together their whole lives. And now here I am, being a newbie and all suddenly joining them. Scary for me. What if they treat me differently? What if they hate me and thinks no good? _Ugh relax Lisa.. You won't be the only newbie..._


	2. Meeting The Other Newbies

*Airport*

I finally arrived in Minnesota. Grabbing my luggages, I quickly scanned the sea of people, either claiming their bags, or waiting for their love ones to show up. And some are just sitting around doing god knows what.

I was only looking for a short man in a suit with a grey curly hair. I hate being alone in a place I've never been in, especially when I know no one. Like I easily get nervous being in a situation like that. Questions always run around my mind like, "What if they don't find me", "What if I come to the wrong place?" or "Where will I go when they don't show up?"

I was a bit over reacting, maybe I'm just not used to being alone.

"Lisa!"

I let out a sigh of relief when my eyes landed on Mr. Tibbles. "Oh thank god!" I whispered. He was already walking towards me. But he ain't alone. Took me by suprise when I saw Ken Wu walking right beside him. What's an olympic skater doing with him?

From his right was a girl with straight blonde hair. She was very pretty. She elbowed the guy beside her, who must have whispered something cheesy in her ear. He was a big tough guy. A black and red bandana was wrapped around his greasy hair, and he has the traidmark bad boy leather jacket on.

Walking behind Mr. Tibbles was a guy with the biggest smile on his face. A cowboy. Obviously from his cowboy hat. And right beside him was another guy. I gulped. He was already staring at me. A smirk was placed on his lips and suddenly... he winked. My cheeks grew red. I admit he was a very handsome dude. He was latino for sure. Maybe from Miami?

"Hello Lisa, how was your flight?" Mr. Tibbles asked once he- , they reached me.

I smiled shyly, "Um it was alright I guess."

"Well that's good. You were the last one to arrive. Oh uh, Let me introduce you to your teammates." He smiled. "You know Ken wu, our olympic figure skater."

I nodded.

"Luis Mendoza, our speedster." Luis winked again. I smirked back at him. Such a flirt.

"Dean Portman."

"Sup babe!" Blondie instantly slapped his arms and smiled to me. "Hi I'm Julie Gaffney." she held out a hand and I shook it back.

"Hello!"

"And lastly we have cowboy right here, Dwayne Robertson." Mr. Tibbles introduced.

"Howdy miss! Nice to meet ya!"

"Hi nice to meet ya too!" I grinned, shaking his hand.

"Guys, this is Lisa Osiree! She's from New York." Mr. Tibbles smiled. "Well anyways, lets get going, we got some ducks to meet."

We all piled up in a white van. Mr. Tibbles got shotgun. And I took a seat beside the window, while Luis sat next to me and Julie by his right side. Portman, Ken and Dwayne all took a seat in the back.

We were all conversed with each other. Even Mr. Tibbles and the driver were talking. Portman was irritating Julie, who was constantly slapping his hands away. Ken and Dwayne were arguing about some nerdy topic and I was talking to the one and only Luis Mendoza.

He was a big flirt, but he was still very kind and funny. I guess I was flirting back, although we both know we were just fooling around with each other. We just think of one another as friends. No romantic feelings or anything.

"Lets play 20 questions!" he suddenly piped up. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

I laughed. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "Well yeah! I mean we have nothing to talk about since we don't know each other. Its the perfect thing to do right now."

"But- okay fine. This game is corny though.."

He shrugged. "Okay, what's your full name?"

"Lisa Iris Osiree. Yours?"

"Michael Luis Mendoza. Um how old are you?"

"Well Michael." I laughed as he rolled his eyes. "I am 13 years old. Okay next question, How long have you been playing hockey?"

"Since I was 6 years old. You?" he asked.

"Um I think for 9 years already; since I was 4."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Okay... Do you have a boyfriend?" he smiled cheekily. I laugh.

"No I don't. You?"

"Sorry but i'm stright." he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean!"

"Nope. No girlfriend. Why you wanna be?" he winked. I grinned and ignored his question.

"So you're from Miami huh?" I smirk.

He nods. "Yup, born and raised."

"Ah now I see."

He game me a funny look. "What?"

"Oh come on, Miami boys are so... Hot!" he grinned. "but they're also such big flirts." I smirk.

He scoffed smiling. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Why you say that?"

"Well, I am talking to one right now, and im telling ya, he's a flirt."

"Well what can I say ladies dig me."

"I don't."

"Well maybe you're not a lady."

I put my hand over my chest. "That wounds me deeply."

"Shut up!" he laughed.

I smiled. I say, me and Luis are gunna be good friends.

"This is great! I thought I would be the only girl on the team, you know," Julie sighed in relief and sit on the bench, "Glad you came along!"

I smiled. "Glad you did too, Julie. Being the only girls here, I say we'd be best friends." I giggled, lacing up my skate.

We were currently inside the locker room putting our hockey gears on. Lets just say I'm pretty nervous and at the same time excited at the moment. Were all meeting the ducks today... And of course our coach for the entire goodwill games. How I wonder what they're gonna be like?

"Damn straight!" Julie replied, putting on her jersey.

"So ever heard of this so called ducks?" I asked.

"Not really, but I'd say they're pretty good! I mean they are the chosen team for team USA."

I shrugged, "Guesses are they're all boys!"

"Guesses are they're all hot!"

We laughed.

"Even so, I came here to play hockey. Not for some hot hockey players."

"We'll see about that. You and Mendoza were already flirting up to the storm." Julie smirked. I snorted.

"Yeah, okay, he's a handsome dude. But he ain't really my type... so NO!" I smiled. "How 'bout you and Dean Portman eh? Teasing up to the storm."

She laughed. "Okay first there is no such thing as 'teasing up to the storm'" she said in air quotes. "Lastly, he's a goon... so NO!"

"Whatever you say Julie..." I shook my head. "C'mon let's go meet the ducks!" I said grabbing my stick that was leaning on the lockers.

She nodded and we walked out together to see Dwayne, Luis, Ken and Dwayne seating around waiting for us. They all stood up and Mr. Tibbles appeared. "Well c'mon they're waiting out on the ice."

I let out a loud nervous sigh and followed my new teammates to meet my other new teammates. The ducks.


End file.
